inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive3
Archive I archived it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' '''07:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) |} You're welcome~! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 07:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Favor I have a favor if you don't mind of course~ ^^ Could you translate these scout character names and make pages for them on the wiki: http://lordranged7.tumblr.com/post/37969756118 Also, it was shown om the official site, by Neppuu something with Sangoku and Shinsuke and Sangoku releasing Seiei Hei Pawn B~ Why was that?~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 08:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ ^^ Ah okay~ I already thought why Sangoku was using Seiei Hei Pawn and even Armed with it XD. Anyways, thank you for the translation~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 08:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for giving me the spoilers! What was your reactions about it? Digitonias I and II San has many LBX's, two of them being the Digitonias, then others called Helioroza or something like that. I will leave the images there, until conformation. Thanks anyway:) ShadowX13 (talk) 16:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Re:Creating Pages If the pic aren't really blury, feel free to add them~ ^^ Don't forget to put the stub template on it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 00:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Offense Command K08 Sure, I deleted it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 00:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Page Deletion All done~ I deleted it for you~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 06:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Reaction Yup, that really makes me wonder :/ Also, why doesn't Tenma play in one of the matches? Wait a minute... then why does it say that it's a game exclusive team? Game Exclusive Teams Hey Angelo~! Thanks for all the pages you translated, it's great ! ^^ But when you add a "game exclusive team", it doesn't need to add the category to the members. Yep, instead of this, just add a header "Game Exclusive Teams" and the Team in bold under this header. Also, don't forget to add the game of debut. So, for example: Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'El Dorado Team 1' There~ Thanks ! It would help a lot ! :D Nice to meet you btw, cuz it's the first time I talk with you ! ^^ Bye~! 'SnowyBoy❄' 13:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I didn't say so about Garu, Giru, etc. But for the El Dorado's teams, I think that only the 1st will appear in the anime, nothing is sure anyways. Shouldn't we wait until it's official ? 'SnowyBoy❄' 14:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Digitonias I and II thankyou, ill change them now ^_^ wasnt aware of that. also, how did you create that signiture? ShadowX13 (talk) 13:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Re: Help '''I'm glad I could help, should I add the categories for El Dorado Team 2 or do you want to?' ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 23:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Game-exclusive I know that~ ^^ I want to undo all those edits but at the end, I have no time for it >_> Sorry~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 05:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Teams Well, Torch92 and me were not sure whether they were game exclusive or not. We discussed it (and about Chrono Storm 2 other users were involved too), and we came to the conclusion they could/would be game exclusive. We weren't sure, but we made them game-exclusive, keeping in mind that we/somebody else could always change them later, if it was wrong. In this case, you changed it. I apologize for my mistake. Sincerely, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 06:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) My Last Question about Dark I hope you have it. . . Anyway, do you know how to get the Keshin Hakaishin Deathroth in the game? I need this last Keshin to make my team complete. And thanks for your help with the scouting. I got everyone to level 99 now.